Episode 2: Ride to Victory!
Ride to Victory! (勝利へのライド) is the 2nd episode of Cardfight!! Vanguard: Season 1 in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. Summary CV-Episode 1b.jpg CV-Episode 1c.jpg CV-Episode 1d.jpg CV-Episode 1e.jpg CV-Episode 1f.jpg CV-Episode 1g.jpg CV-Episode 1h.jpg CV-Episode 1i.jpg CV-Episode 1j.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-2-1.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-2-2.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-2-4.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-2-5.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-2-6.jpg After Aichi plays Blaster Blade, he and Kai recall their first meeting. Back then, after seeing a young Aichi beaten up, the young Kai cheered him up by giving him Blaster Blade, telling Aichi to imagine himself as a strong warrior like the card. With that in mind, Aichi got absorbed into Vanguard, creating his own deck in the hopes of playing against Kai, who had moved away. Back to the game, Aichi deals a bit of damage to Kai, who retaliates with his ace card, Dragonic Overlord. It wipes out Aichi's units and greatly damages him. All seems lost until Aichi draws a Heal Trigger, which allows Aichi to stay in the game for one last turn. Aichi launches a final attack with Blaster Blade, which breaks through Kai's defense and deals one more point of damage to Kai - giving Aichi the win. A day later, Aichi revisits the card shop. Despite thinking that Kai would not show up after being defeated, Aichi is glad to see that Kai returns. Featured Battle: Aichi Sendou vs. Toshiki Kai Battle continues from the previous episode... Turn 6: Aichi Sendou Aichi draws a card. He rides "Blaster Blade" (Grade 2/No Trigger/9000 POW). Aichi activates Blaster Blade's counterblast skill. At cost of 2 damage, he retires one of Kai's rear-guards (Wyvern Strike, Tejas). He calls Knight of Silence, Gallatin (Grade 2/No Trigger/10000 POW) in the rear-guard. He attacks Dragon Knight, Nehalem with Blaster Blade boosted by Wingal (Blaster Blade9000 -> 15000 POW) and with Wingal's skill, he adds another 4000 POW to Blaster Blade (Blaster Blade 15000 -> 19000 POW) Aichi checks for a Drive Trigger. He dosen't get one. Kai checks for a Damage Trigger. He dosen't get one either. Kai takes 1 damage. He attacks Dragon Knight, Nehalem with Little Sage, Marron boosted by Flogal (Little Sage, Marron 8000 -> 13000 POW). Kai takes 1 damage. He attacks Dragon Knight, Nehalem with Knight of Silence, Gallatin. Kai takes 1 damage. Aichi ends his turn. Turn 7: Toshiki Kai Kai draws a card. He rides "Dragonic Overlord" (Grade 3/No Trigger/11000 POW). He calls 2 Dragon Dancer, Monica (Grade 0/Boost Trigger/5000 POW both) Kai activates Dragonic Overlord's Counter Blast skill. At cost of 3 damage, Dragonic Overlord's Power increases by 5000. (Dragonic Overlord 11000 -> 16000 POW). He attacks Blaster Blade with Embodiment of Armor, Bahr boosted by Dragon Dancer, Monica (Embodiment of Armor, Bahr 8000 -> 13000 POW). Aichi guards with "Stardust Trumpeter" (Embodiment of Armor, Bahr 13000 -> 8000 POW). The attack is negated. He attacks Blaster Blade with Dragon Dancer, Monica boosted by Wyvern Strike, Jarran (Dragon Dancer, Monica 5000 -> 11000). Aichi guards with Knight of Silence, Gallatin (Dragon Dancer, Monica 11000 -> 6000 POW). The attack is negated. He attacks Knight of Silence, Gallatin with Dragonic Overlord boosted with Flame of Hope, Aermo (Dragonic Overlord 16000 -> 21000 POW). Kai checks for a Drive Trigger. He gets no trigger. Knight of Silence, Gallatin is send to the Drop Zone'. Kai activates Dragonic Overlord's skill and stands him. He attacks Little Sage, Marron with Dragonic Overlord. He checks for a Drive Trigger. He gets no trigger. Little Sage, Marron is sent to the Drop Zone. Kai activates again Dragonic Overlord's skill to stands him. He attacks Blaster Blade with Dragonic Overlord. Kai checks for a Drive Trigger. He gets a Critical Trigger, adding 5000 POW and +1 Damage to Dragonic Overlord (Dragonic Overlord 16000 -> 21000). Aichi checks for a Damage Trigger. He gets a Heal Trigger. Aichi gives 5000 to the POW of Blaster Blade. (Blaster Blade 9000 -> 14000 POW). Aichi takes 2 damage and recovers 1. Kai ends his turn. Turn 8: Aichi Sendou Aichi draws a card. He calls Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (Grade 0/Heal Trigger/6000 POW). (Note: In the real game Elaine has 5000 Power. Due to Aichi having plot armor ''Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine recieved an extra 1000 POW).'' He attacks Dragonic Overlord with Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine boosted by Flogal (Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine 6000 -> 11000 POW). Kai guards with Embodiment of Spear, Tahr. (Yggdrasil Maiden, Elainee 11000 -> 1000 POW). The attack is negated. He attacks Dragonic Overlord with Blaster Blade boosted by Wingal (Blaster Blade 9000 -> 15000 POW) and with Wingal's skill, he adds another 4000 POW to Blaster Blade (Blaster Blade 15000 -> 19000 POW). Kai guards with Embodiment of Spear, Tahr. (Blaster Blade 19000 -> 9000 POW). Aichi checks for a Drive Trigger. He gets a Critical Trigger, adding 5000 Power and +1 Damage to Blaster Blade (Blaster Blade 16000 -> 24000 POW). Kai takes 1 damage, giving him 6. Aichi wins. Key Cards *Dragonic Overlord Error *In this episode, Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine's power was shown to be 6,000 '''when in the actual card, it's '''5,000. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1